mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheldon Stewart-Mars
| ethnicity = /Wizard | citizenship = Dark Land | other_names = Nia<3 | known_for = Assassinating the Supreme Court Judges | television = *''Obey: Bow down to the Masters'' *''Mushroom Kingdom: Most Wanted'' | education = Business School and CEO Training | alma_mater = | employer = and | organization = | notable_works = Assassination of MK Supreme Court | style = Dark and Deadly | influences = | influenced = MK Government | agent = | occupation = *General *Mailman | years_active = Since 24 Years of Age | home_town = | salary = 200,000 (£2,000,000) Coins per Year!!! | net_worth = Enough to be on top of Mushroom Kingdom's most wanted | height = | weight = | title = *The Great Destroyer *General | term = Forever | predecessor = | successor = | party = Democratic Imperial Labor Party | movement = | opponents = * * * | boards = Mastermind Administration | religion = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = The Electric Chair | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = *Conner Stewart-Mars *Hannah Mira | relations = | callsign = | awards = *Top Villains *The Great Destroyer | signature = | signature_alt = | website = nia.koopatroop.com | footnotes = }} }} Sheldon Stewart-Mars, better known as Nia<3, is an evil mastermind who is in a high rank of command in the . He is a Beaurocrat of the Dark Land. His is known for twisting the minds of his minions and forcing them into serving him. He is the Mushroom Kingdom's most wanted criminal (Bowser and his family have been classified as too dangerous to capture) and is being hunted for everyday by 90 Bragades of the Fugative Justice Federation from every Nation of the . He has approximately 900,000 minions under his own command. But on field missions, Nia<3's disguise is always as a mailman. Nia<3's life was normal at first, until he was sued at the Mushroom Kingdom Supreme Court by for stomping him, when he had been framed by as being the stomper. He wanted revenge on the Court and Count Bleck, but he was stopped everytime he tried. So, he went to for a position in the Koopa Troop. Nia<3 was accepted, but was instantly promoted to 4 Star General 3nd in Command after he used his new minions that were lended to him to charged right into the Mushroom Kingdom out of the Piranha Rainforest, right past New Ronn Spoac and into the Court Building in the Middle of a Session and assassinated the 5 Judges and held the Subjects hostage of 6 years before they were rescued by Cody Tran. Powers and Abilities First of all, Nia<3 is proof of all magic, antimagic, radioactivity, time warping, biological energies, and can't be haunted. The only way to defeat him is to physically hurt him. Nia<3 is a Wizard which means that he has full knowledge of magic; and can personally summon it from other planes of reality. He wields a wand/walking stick made of Hexatite from an old meteorite artefact. He has a castle in the Dark Piranha Woods where does his work as well as lives. He personally enchanted it with a passage spell that only lets him through. Perhaps Nia<3's only weakness is... Category:British Media: Fanon Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Politicians Category:People Category:Koopa Troop Category:Fanon Category:Fan Characters